1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital video camera and control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional digital camera, there is a digital camera of the type that objective functions are operated by using a menu button, a four-way operational button, a SET button and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-51977). The objective functions include a function of selecting the number of frames of captured images stored in a memory card to be displayed on a liquid crystal display unit, a function of changing the captured image displayed on the liquid crystal display unit to the next or previous captured image, and other functions.
Erroneous operations may be performed, however, in the state that an objective button is difficult to be visually recognized, such as in a dark environment and in the state that an objective button is hard to be manipulated.